Alumnos Particulares
by Mireia-Black
Summary: ¿Porque los alumnos de séptimo año estan dando clases a los alumnos de primero?Podrán los merodeadores lidiar con niños mas problemáticos que ellos?
1. Menudos ángeles de niños!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan

**

* * *

**

**Alumnos Particulares**

**Capitulo 1:** Menudos ángeles de niños!

-Basta!-James intentaba tranquilizar a los de primer año que estaban frente a el no muy decididos a estudiar que digamos…

-Oye tu! Deja de lanzarle hechizos a tu compañera!

-Vamos James…son solo niños, no debes….que demonios! Como te atreves a hacerme esto cuatro ojos!- A decir verdad, Sirius Black no era muy buena ayuda cuando se trataba de lidiar con niños mas pequeños.

James maldijo por lo bajo. Como hubiera deseado que Remus estuviera en la misma clase que ellos. En ese momento odiaba a Evans más que nunca, como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a un merodeador, ya se iba a encargar de ella mas tarde, primero debía ajustar cuentas con Sanders, el profesor de pociones también iba a pagar…

**_Flash Back_**

-Quien se atrevió a hacerme esto!-el profesor Sanders entró a paso ligero al gran comedor. No se lo notaba muy contento y James, al darse vuelta para mirarlo comprendió porque.

Solamente se escucharon risas en el gran comedor, la mayoria provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque algunos Slytherin no podían contener la risa y reían por lo bajo temiendo por la reacción de su profesor preferido, aunque algunos, solo lo hacian por conveniencia ya que gracias a la casa a la que pertenecian,tenian la materia aprobada todos los años sin hacer el menor de los esfuerzos

-Entonces nadie se hace cargo eh?- el profesor Sanders miró al director Dumbledore que se encontraba sentado en el centro de la mesa de profesores. –Albus¿puedo encargarme se esto?

Dumbledore sonrió, hacia semanas que esperaba que los merodeadores le hicieran alguna broma a Sanders, no es que le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, pero le parecía muy injusto como trataba a los de las demás casas que no fueran Slytherins.

-Claro Daniel, solamente te pido que si vas a castigar a alguien, castigues a todo Hogwarts.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Sanders en cuanto Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Lo único bueno de amanecer con el cabello rosado era el pensamiento de poder castigar a Potter y Black, no es que no le gustase la idea de poder castigar a todo Hogwarts, pero entre TODO se encontraban los Slytherin ¿Cómo los podía traicionar a ellos? Por un momento pensó en decirle a Dumbledore que lo olvidará, que con un simple hechizo lo arreglaría, pero al girar el rostro y ver las caras sonrientes de Potter y Black, ese pensamiento desapareció por completo. Ya no le importaban los Slytherin, los iba a castigar a todos, seria un castigo que no iban a poder olvidar fácilmente

**_Flash Back End_**

-Dañaste lo mas preciado para mi cuatro ojos! Te metiste con mi cabello!- Sirius seguía persiguiendo a un niño de 11 años por el intranquilo salón de pociones. El porque lo perseguía se podía ver claramente en su cabellos, una pasta grumosa y verde corría por el…

-Ese idiota de Sanders, ahora debe estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones quien sabe donde y nosotros aquí trabajando como sus elfos domésticos

-Quieres dejar de quejarte Potter? Ya me tienes harta

James miró la silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, en ella se encontraba la persona que mas odiaba, quizá mas que Sanders, pero ahora, eso no era lo que mas importaba…

-Y tu quieres callarte Evans? Se supone que tu también estas castigada, ven aquí y ayúdanos!

-Te olvidas quien tubo la culpa de que nos castigaran? Además, primero fíjate en tus amigos antes de venir a reclamar! – se quejó justamente Lily

James miró a su alrededor, había algunos de primero parados en las mesas, otros lanzaban hechizos por doquier, las niñas corrían de aquí para allá a un niño, quien pensó James sería el mas popular de su curso, Sirius seguís persiguiendo al niño de lentes que corría entre las sillas y pasaba entre sus compañeros….demonios, cuando lo iba a atrapar? En verdad que Sirius era lento, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, esas niñas colgadas de sus piernas y con un cartel de BÉSAME, tendrían algo que ver? Por ultimo, miró hacia su derecha, lo que vio fue a Peter Pettigrew atado a una silla, gritando desesperadamente que lo ayudaran, porque se asustaba tanto por una pequeñas niñas de once años corriendo alrededor de el con las varitas apuntándolo? Sin duda era un cobarde. Pero….que mas podría desear? Tenia niños que se asemejaban a trolles por el desorden que causaban, a su querido amigo que le enseñaba a un pequeño niño con anteojos como estrangular a la gente, usándolo a el como ejemplo, su propio espectáculo de magia protagonizado por unas niñas locas que estaban dispuestas a dejar a Peter agonizando y a una chica pelirroja sentada en un rincón, leyendo despreocupadamente un libro de criaturas mágicas. Miró hacia el frente y con una sonrisa psicópata repitió…

-Que mas podría desear?

**_Continuará………_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Como veran me cambié el nick de Mireia-Black por Luna-Diggory D.Este es mi nuevo fic,espero que les guste.Por favor, dejen Reviews! Adios!


	2. Aviso y Reviews!

Hola! solo quiero hacerles una **aclaración** ...

Los tres primeros capitulos son cortos porque: Son el punto de vista de los personajes principales.**Relata que piensan James,Sirius y Lily desde que el profesor Sanders los castigó**.Luego de hacer los tres primeros capitulos,comenzaré a relatar las clases dentro del aula como si fuera una clase normas en la que los merodeadores son lo alumnos...pero en este caso,los alumnos son niños de primero y los merodeadores junto con Lily son los profesores,sin contar algunos problemillas que tendran...

Bueno es pero que allan entendido porque los capitulos son cortos

**Contestación a los Reviews**

**herms weasley**: jajajajaja tu crees que James y Sirius terminaran en Askaban?tendre que pensar sobre eso...Claro que aparecerá Remus! quizá no para evitar que vallan a Askaban por homicidio pero aparecerá .Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te alla gustado el fic

**M e n i**: Bueno...lo del capitulo corto ya lo aclarè y pronto subiré el punto de vista de Sirius...muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el fic

**Atte:Luna-Diggory**


	3. Morir o no morir?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan

* * *

**Alumnos Particulares**

**Capitulo 2:** Morir o no morir?

-Esos niños son unos verdaderos monstruos- James no se veía muy bien, su pelo estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre, sus lentes estaban torcidos y su túnica tenia indicios de que alguien había querido cortarla. Se tiró sobre la cama que se encontraba mas cerca de la entrada de la habitación de los chicos. No tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar la mano y apagar el molesto despertador muggle que le había regalado Lily Evans para su cumpleaños. Había notado a la pelirroja muy amable con el ese día, y en verdad le había sorprendido que le diera ese regalo…la verdad cuando a la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños escucho un pequeño "tit tit" que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, comprendió el porque del regalo, y ahora que lo pensaba bien…no faltaba mas de un mes para su cumpleaños?

Demonios, había caído en la trampa de la pelirroja, aunque le molestase escuchar todas las mañana el ruido molesto del despertador", no se habia atrevido a arrojarlo a la basura, el porque, James nunca lo admitiría.

-Niños del demonio, mañana van a ver, ja! Ese cuatro ojos piensa que se va a meter con mi cabello y me voy a quedar sin hacer nada?. James! Sal de mi cama! –Sirus se encontraba muy molesto por el hecho de tener el cabello en ese estado. James no había notado la presencia de su amigo hasta que sintió una fuerte patada en su pierna derecha, comprendía a Sirius, no era fácil darle clases a los de primero, pero…porque tenia que pegarle?

James se levantó como pudo de la cama de Sirius e intentó irse para suya pero…

-Hola Sirius, que…..?- Remus Lupin había entrado a la habitación de los merodeadores con una gran sonrisa que desapareció nada mas al cruzar el marco de la puerta… la verdad, era extraño ver a Sirius tan enfadado cuando se miraba al espejo, generalmente cuando lo hacia, era para presumir su rostro, su cuerpo y su cabello, y James…James estaba tirado en el suelo a la mitad de la habitación, pensó que lo mejor sería no preguntar o por lo menos, esperar a que James se levantará y Sirius dejara de luchar con su cabello…..

---------------------------------------------------

-Comida!- Sirius se abalanzó sobre la mesa de Gryffindor como un león a su presa, y recibió algunas miradas de reproches de sus compañeros de casa, pero unas de admiración de la chicas.

-Black, podrías ser menos descortés?

-Cállate Willow, que podría saber una niña de modales?

-Solo soy un año menor que tu, además, seguro que un troll es mas cortés que tu

-Genial un gran día arruinado por un niña

-Hola Eloise, como amaneciste?

-Hola Remus, muy bien gracias, sabes donde esta Lily? –preguntó ignorando el comentario de Sirius

-Debe estar con James en el aula de primer año, a propósito Sirius, tu no deberías estar con ellos? Sirius?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Sirius ya estaba en la puerta del gran comedor corriendo desesperadamente con algunas golosinas del postre en la mano. No fue su culpa o si? No claro que no! Que tenia de malo olvidarse de acompañar a su amigo a algo parecido a un infierno? Es decir, James debería estar arreglándoselas solas con los de primero, cierto? Demonios…no podía evitar pensar que James estaba siendo maltratado por unos niños de primero. Sirius comenzó a correr mas deprisa, llevándose por delante a algunos alumnos que estaban yendo hacia el gran comedor, algunos se daban vuelta y le hacían una seña no muy agradable con la mano, pero al ver quien era se hacían los disimulados y le echaban la culpa al compañero o amigo de al lado

Sirius llegó al aula de transformaciones y lo que vio le hizo pensar que su amigo no le hablaría durante mucho tiempo…

James no se encontraba en una situación muy cómoda que digamos, estaba tirado en el suelo y tenia atados los pies y las manos, sin contar la venda que tenia en la cara que le tapaba la boca y la nariz y no lo dejaba respirar, a su alrededor estaban sentadas 5 chicas que, supuso Sirius, lo estaban usando de mesa ya que en la espalda de James habia unas pinturas muggles para maquillarse y un pequeño espejo.

Lily, por su lado tenia una soga en sus pies, cosa que Sirius no tomo muy grave ya que no le había prestado atención a que Lily tenia los pies amarrados a una soga que se encontraba atada mágicamente en el alto techo del salón dejándola a ella colgando en el aire.

Sirius no sabia que hacer pensó en ir a ayudar a James pero…que le pasaría si lo desatara? Quizás James lo corriera por todo Hogwarts lanzándole algunos maleficios pero de ahí que mas le podría llegar a hacer? Sirius miró a James y luego a Lily, cabe decir que para mirarla a ella tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza,…se repitió mentalmente que era lo que tenia que hacer, que era mejor? Que lo culparan y que James no le hablara o que al dia siguiente su prima Andrómeda le llevara unas rosas a su tumba? después de meditarlo unos segundos mas, tomo una silla y se sentó en un rincón del salón a comer las golosinas que se habia llevado del gran comedor…miró por el gran ventanal que daba a las afueras de Hogwarts y con una sonrisa en el rostro repitió:

-Hoy es un gran dia…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo!**

_**R**eviews_

_**E**views_

_**V**iews_

_**I**ews_

_**E**ws_

_**W**s_

**_S_**


End file.
